


Padawan

by TiBun



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Age Changes, Bittersweet Ending, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Kid Obi-Wan Kenobi, Master & Padawan Relationship(s), One Shot, Prompt Fic, Prompt Fill, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-29
Updated: 2019-03-29
Packaged: 2019-12-26 10:26:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18281153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TiBun/pseuds/TiBun
Summary: Obi-Wan is only thirteen when he and his Master, Qui-Gon, find themselves on Tatooine and meet nine-year-old Anakin Skywalker.





	Padawan

**Author's Note:**

> Based on the prompt from swpromptsandasks' prompt run:  
> What if Qui Gon found Anakin while Obi Wan was like thirteen, so just after he became a padawan. And Qui Gon still offers to train Anakin, not thinking about his actual Padawan who is right there. What would the council and Anakin think? Even without knowing about Jedi rules, I’m sure Anakin would realize that something was wrong with that. Worse though, what would ObiWan think, especially because Qui Gon didn’t want him at first
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own any recognizable characters, I only explore the possibilities.

Obi-Wan stood behind and a little to the side of his master, shoulders square as he did his best to give the impression that he was a good, respectful padawan. It wasn’t as if he wasn’t, of course, but he felt he had not proven himself to be so before the Jedi High Council. He had a reputation from when he was just an initiate and had become desperate to be chosen as a padawan. In his need to prove himself, he had come off as too wild and aggressive, and master after master had passed him by until he was sure he’d be sent to a corps. Even Master Qui-Gon Jinn had brushed his plea for training off at first, and he had found himself on a shuttle to join the agricorps.

It wasn’t that any of the Jedi corps were bad or dishonorable, but Obi-Wan had his heart set on his dream of being a knight. And the only path that lead to that was to become a padawan learner, first. It had been pure luck that Qui-Gon had also been on that transport, and that it had all gone wrong, forcing the two to work together. Somehow all they went through had changed Qui-Gon’s mind on training him, and he finally asked Obi-Wan to be his Padawan.

It had been a long process to get to where he was, and he knew there were some doubts about him being right for the path of a Jedi, but he’d made it to that path. He wanted to show everyone that he was worth it all, and that he’d become the perfect Jedi. That it would have been a mistake to let him age out. He had been almost thirteen when he became a Padawan, and it had been almost a year since then. It’d take many more to prove himself.

He listened stiffly to his master giving their report of their recent mission to the council, mentioning their forced detour to Tatooine which lead to the nine-year-old boy that stood in front of Qui-Gon with the man’s hands resting on his shoulders being with them.

“He is strong with the Force.” Qui-Gon continued, “He needs to be trained.”

“Too old, he is.” Master Yoda hummed, his long green ears twitching as he considered things. “Greatly behind in learning what needs to be learned, he is. Fit in with younglings, he cannot, keep up with the initiates he cannot. Aged out before ready for a master he would be.”

“I believe he is the Chosen One. The being meant to bring balance to the Force.” Qui-Gon insisted.

“You speak of a myth to justify ignoring how our Order operates.” Master Windu said, leaning back in his chair.

“I speak as the Force itself guides me to, Mace.” Qui-Gon shot back.

“The boy will be taken care of, Master Jinn, but this path mightn't be within his reach. It’s cruel to make him believe otherwise.” Shaak Ti stated gently.

“It isn’t out of his reach if he becomes a Padawan directly. His master can teach him the basics younglings are taught one-on-one until he is of age to go on missions. He’ll catch up quickly that way.” Qui-Gon insisted.

“And who would volunteer their time for that?” Mace asked. “It is an extreme request to ask any of the knights and masters able to take on a Padawan. Not to mention that it’d be unfair for the initiates who are currently looking for a master to become padawans themselves. They should be looking at those options, not giving one new child special treatment.”

Qui-Gon tightened his grip slightly on the boy’s—Anakin’s—shoulders.

“I will train Anakin myself.” he stated firmly.

Obi-Wan could feel the whole room turn to ice. Every master in the room frozen in shock as he felt sick and he couldn’t help but clench the hem of his tabards, looking down at the floor.

He couldn't—he had _him_. Obi-Wan was his padawan, so…

Had he already been so forgotten?

Was he such a disappointment?

The thirteen year old felt the sting of tears he couldn’t quite hold back.

“Master Jinn, a padawan you already have.” Yoda said in a cold tone Obi-Wan had never heard from the old troll. But it felt distant, all the voices starting to speak up felt distant as they echoed in his mind and—

He couldn’t take it anymore.

Before he could register what he was doing, Obi-Wan had turned on his heel and started to run, pausing only to open the large chamber door before running out again, not bothering to look back to see if he was followed.

He knew he wasn’t followed. Qui-Gon didn’t want him anymore. Why would the man follow him?

Dodging Jedi so that he wouldn’t run into them, Obi-Wan didn’t pay any mind to where he was going until he hit a dead end down a corridor containing rooms he had no access to at all. Sobbing openly, he leaned against the wall and slid down it, all his energy draining away.

“Padawan Kenobi,” a gentle voice called out to him.

Obi-Wan sat still, not responding to the call.

He heard footsteps approach and pause near him, and then the feel of a clawed hand gently resting on his shoulder.

Slowly, Obi-Wan finally looked up, blinking through his tears at the blurry form of Master Plo Koon.

“You did nothing wrong, Padawan.” the Kel Dor said once he knew he had Obi-Wan’s attention.

“I had to have.” Obi-Wan choked out, “I—I—”

“Did nothing wrong.” he stated with a firm gentleness again. “What Jinn just did lacked any thought of what the words truly meant. He has done great harm to your relationship and has hurt you deeply by speaking so rashly—especially in front of you.”

“He never wanted me…” Obi-Wan sobbed, falling forward into the Jedi Master’s shoulder, “No master wants me… No one wants me...” He wasn't even particularly strong in the Force, and he'd been replaced so easily...

“Oh, little one, that’s not true…” Plo soothed, rubbing his back, “We’ll figure this out.”

“I’ll be sent away again…”

“No, you won’t. The Council is not so cruel.” Plo promised before pulling back and holding Obi-Wan’s shoulders as he looked down at the boy, “Will you return with me so this issue can be resolved properly?”

A small hesitation jerked at Obi-Wan’s core before he nodded slowly and Plo stood up, heaving him up onto his hip like a youngling. Like that, the Master carried the rejected padawan back to the Council Chamber.

 

* * *

 

Anakin swallowed around a lump that had formed in his throat after Obi-Wan had suddenly taken off, followed by the Kel Dor Jedi that had been seated in the room.

He didn’t understand most anything that was happening since he entered the chamber with Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan, but he knew that what Qui-Gon had said about training him had been wrong. Very wrong. And it had hurt Obi-Wan who had only been so kind and sweet to Anakin the whole trip from Tatooine to Coruscant. Letting him use his robe to keep warm in the vacuum of space, smiling so sweetly as he listened to Anakin’s stories of his mother, starting to teach him how to read basic…

And now that sweet older boy was clearly hurt deeply by the very man who had offered Anakin hope and a better life outside of the slavery he’d been born into. He’d tuned out the barely kept calm voices debating in the room as he glanced over at the doors, watching them open and the Kel Dor entered carrying Obi-Wan who still supported a tear-streaked face and who kept his eyes to the floor, not daring to look towards Qui-Gon.

Yoda also took notice of the two’s return and he firmly tapped his gimmer stick on the edge of his seat to grab everyone’s attention. The room fell silent save the footsteps of the Kel Dor who moved to his seat and sat back down with Obi-Wan in his lap.

“Quiet you all will be. Speak the Council’s final decision I will.” Yoda huffed, climbing down out of his chair with a grunt and hobbling over to Anakin, reaching up to take the boy’s hand with a small smile. “Sit you will.” he said, using his stick to point to his seat.

Anakin blinked in surprise before nodding and moving to sit in the seat that would have been much to low and uncomfortable if he hadn’t been a child. But it was soon clear to him that he was told to sit so that he was separated from Qui-Gon who promptly got a gimmer stick smacking with a crack into his shins, making the tall Jedi let slip a curse as he reached down to rub the place that would undoubtedly bruise.

“Disappointed in you, I am.” Yoda huffed at him, “Taught you better, Yan did.”

The troll sighed and turned to look at the council, “Trained both boys will be.” he stated before looking back up at Qui-Gon, “Train either you will not.” he added.

Qui-Gon was taken aback, “What?”

“Treasure your padawan more, you should. Damaged your bond beyond trust you have. Hurt Kenobi is. Trust you he likely won’t. Trust you with another the Council won’t. Excused, you are.”

Qui-Gon cleared his throat and bowed his head with a regretful look before he left the chamber.

Yoda looked back at the Masters, rubbing his chin in thought. “Volunteers there are?”

The chamber was quite a moment before the Kel Dor spoke up. “I will train Padawan Kenobi if he accepts my teachings.”

Anakin watched as a different kind of shock and surprise crossed Obi-Wan’s features, and then slowly, the redhead nodded and swallowed, “I...I accept, Master Koon.” he said in a voice weak from crying.

The master’s mask shifted in what Anakin assumed was a smile as he gently ruffled Obi-Wan’s short hair.

Anakin bit down on his lower lip, waiting in silence for what would happen next.

“I suppose if we are seeing to young Anakin Skywalker’s training despite the fear we sense in him—I will train him.” Master Windu said, standing up and moving over to Anakin, “If you will have me as your master, young one.”

Anakin looked at him in surprise. Of all the Jedi in the room he had thought for sure this one had truly hated him. But maybe…

Anakin nodded and offered a smile, “I’d like that, sir.”

“Qui-Gon had mentioned that you had been a slave, is that right?”

Anakin nodded.

“Then you may call me Mace if you are uncomfortable with the term ‘master’ at this point.” he held out his hand, “Come, let’s get you some proper tunics and start to get to know each other better. We’ll see what we can do about getting you more comfortable and less fearful for this new life of yours.”

Anakin took his hand and let himself be pulled to his feet. “Um, my mom...she’s still a slave, and…”

Mace nodded in understanding, “If we are able to free her and allow her to live a safer, more comfortable life of her choosing, you’d feel a lot better about living yours here?”

Anakin nodded.

“I’ll see what we can do about that.”

“Thankyou, Mace.” Anakin smiled. He glanced back at Obi-Wan who was standing next to his new Master as well, still tearful and hurt, but looking a little better than he did. The redhead offered him a small smile before they parted ways as their masters led them in different directions.

* * *

-End-

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!


End file.
